Leaving Myself Behind
by Sensation0023
Summary: BV: Bulma and her two sisters, Chi-Chi and 18 go to Vegetsie. Bulma is separated and has changed dramatically! Read!
1. Splitting Apart

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 are saiyan half sisters. Each of them has different earthling mothers, and the same father. Their father left planet Vegetsie not wanting to be apart of Frieza's army.  
  
Frieza took over and claimed control of the planet Vegetsie. The girls' father was a bit of a player and that's how they'd been created.  
  
Bulma's mother died when Bulma was only one, from a car crash, Bulma was then given to her father. Bulma is one year older than Chi-Chi and 18.  
  
Chi-Chi and 18 are only months apart and when both of them were born they were given to their father as well. Chi-Chi's mom died from complications in giving birth and 18 was simply cast aside by her mother.  
  
Their saiyan father, Balthazar, raised the three girls on his own, teaching them all of his fighting skills. Bulma, like her mother, was smart and learned the moves quicker than the other two.  
  
Now, the family of four has decided to leave Earth and go back to Planet Vegetsie. They've now been flying in their space ship for two months and things seemed to be going well.  
  
"So Chi-Chi, what do you plan on doing once we get to Vegetsie?" Bulma asked in anticipation.  
  
"Well, I wanted to meet some guys. Maybe marry a handsome saiyan one day." Chi-Chi responded smiling. Bulma smiled back.  
  
"That would be a nice thought. To meet a handsome man, get married, and have kids!" Bulma said happily. Before they had time to react the two of them felt the ship receive a hit in the side.  
  
They fell out of their chairs and landed on the hard tile floor. Their belongings scattered amongst the floor.  
  
18 ran in after the hit. "Hey, we've got trouble! Another ship fired at us and is demanding us to stop. Father has asked me to come and get you guys. We might have to fight them!" 18 said.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma got off of the floor in a hurried panic and fallowed 18 down the corridors, into the main control room.  
  
They entered the room to find Balthazar, their father, being held hostage by a tall green man with a gun. "My Lord Frieza has asked me to take someone as a prisoner back with me old man, so I'll take you!"  
  
"Father!" The girls shouted at once. The man looked up at the three girls in front of him.  
  
"Why hello girls. Hmmm. Maybe I'll just take one of you and kill the rest! Hmm. Who should I pick?" The man asked himself in an Australian accent.  
  
"Let go of our father! Now!" 18 yelled.  
  
"Nope, I'm taking one of you back with me by force and killing the rest of you." He said smiling cruelly.  
  
Bulma stepped boldly forward. "No! You shall release my father, let them go freely, and I shall go with you on my own free will." Bulma said firmly.  
  
The man release Balthazar, pushing him to the ground roughly. "Sounds like a deal." The green man said smirking.  
  
Chi-Chi and 18 stepped in quickly. "No!" they both shouted.  
  
"Bulma no! Please don't! You can't take the fate of all four of us upon your shoulders!" Chi-Chi said, pleadingly.  
  
"Bulma, they'll surely kill you!" 18 screamed.  
  
Bulma's eyes filled with tears, "I know what I'm doing. It's better to lose one, than three. Just let me take this path."  
  
Balthazar stepped forward and hugged Bulma whispering, "You are just like your mother, stubborn. And you look just like her with your beautiful blue hair. We're very proud of you, my true saiyan daughter."  
  
Bulma smiled and took one last glance at her family before leaving with the man who came aboard their ship.  
  
TBC...  
  
That was really short, but next week I will jump ahead one month, and we'll see the paths they've taken. I will update this fic in a week! Till then! 


	2. Family Issues

A month later Chi-Chi, 18, and Balthazar landed on Planet Vegetsie to start their new lives, on a new planet, without Bulma. And while the family landed on the planet Bulma, who has already become acquainted on a space ship with Frieza and his men, had just finished another purging mission.  
  
Frieza had discovered Bulma's genius mind, and her saiyan fighting skills. Bulma never liked Frieza and resented him for taking her away from her family and for making her become cold.  
  
She stripped herself from any good or warm emotions to make herself be able to handle her purging missions, which involved slaughtering and planet destroying.  
  
At first she was afraid to do anything that involved harming people, but after only two weeks, she had come accustomed to killing more people than she could even count.  
  
She's still learning new skills everyday, and is almost enjoying killing innocent beings.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
One year later....  
  
Chi-Chi did in fact meet someone. His name is Goku. She fell in love with him the first time she met him. They've been together for 6 months and Chi- Chi is already expecting a baby in 4 months.  
  
18 met a man as well. His name is Krillin. He's half earthling and half saiyan. Chi-Chi and 18 have mourned over the loss of Bulma and moved on with their lives, but still, never forget about their half sister Bulma.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Bulma walked into Frieza's conference room and stood firmly by his desk. "You called for me Lord Frieza." Bulma said, her eyes empty with no emotion.  
  
"Yes, I did. Aren't you a saiyan?" Frieza asked coyly. Bulma nodded. "Yes my Lord."  
  
"Well, I'm going to Planet Vegetsie to 'check-up' on my saiyan army and I want you to go with me, that's a direct order. Be ready to leave today." Frieza instructed waving his hand for her to be dismissed.  
  
Bulma nodded again, bowed, and exited to her room. 'Damn Frieza! Making me go to Planet Vegetsie!' Bulma thought angrily. Bulma froze in the middle of the hallway. 'My sisters! I can't see them! I have sworn my life to him and I can't rejoice with my family, who's against him.' Bulma thought as she started walking again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
One month later....  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I tend to skip around the times a little!)  
  
Bulma arrived on Planet Vegetsie. Frieza, accommodated by twoguards, walked out of the ship. Many scared faces greeted him.  
  
Bulma also walked out, behind Frieza, and chuckled lightly when she saw the faces of the scared saiyan crowd. 'What weaklings. Afraid of Frieza so much and to show their emotions, written so clearly on their faces.' Bulma thought to herself.  
  
They stopped walking when they got up to the palace. A couple guards opened the double doors and led them down the great hall to another double door entrance.  
  
The guards opened it and there they spotted King Vegeta sitting on his royal throne with his wife and son at his side.  
  
'Not too bad looking.' Bulma thought as she caught a glance at Prince Vegeta. He seemed to be bored, as did she. The King put on a fake smile, as Bulma could tell, and stepped down off of the throne to greet Frieza.  
  
Frieza stopped King Vegeta with his hand at the bottom of the steps. King Vegeta looked none too happy. Frieza smiled and stepped up the stairs, past King Vegeta, and sat upon the throne.  
  
King Vegeta growled but coughed immediately afterward trying to cover it up. Bulma noticed of course and rolled her eyes at his foolishness. Frieza began speaking. "I just came by to 'check-up' on my saiyan army. I haven't seen a saiyan for quite some time now, well except one." Frieza directed his hand in a waving motion toward Bulma.  
  
Of course Bulma didn't seem to mind, she just stood there not paying attention to the whispers around her. Even the King looked at her in surprise.  
  
Bulma was slightly peeved that Frieza directed any attention towards her and treated her and her race as if they were below him.  
  
"My Lord, will you be attending our royal feast in your honor?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
Frieza shrugged. "When will it be held?"  
  
"Right now if you'd like." King Vegeta responded.  
  
"Very will." Frieza said in a bored tone. Bulma saw movement out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She turned to see her father. Bulma tried to hold her composure, as she was shocked to see her father. He hadn't changed a bit. He smiled brightly at her, but when she only looked on without emotion, he frowned sadly.  
  
Bulma noticed that to his left Chi-Chi stood holding hands with a black haired saiyan man and to her father's right was 18 who had an arm draped over a short bald monk-looking man.  
  
Bulma looked on with disgust. 'That's just not right.' Bulma thought.  
  
Suddenly many servants entered the room with plates full of food. People began to sit down at tables being filled with exotic foods.  
  
Many servants approached Bulma, asking her if she would like to be seated at a table. She would decline every time. She grew tired of the stares she received from her family and went right up to Frieza, shooing away the servants with plates of food.  
  
People looked surprised to see someone directly approach Frieza. "Lord Frieza I want to request a leave of absence to be directed to a living quarters to sleep." Bulma said.  
  
Frieza nodded and waved her away. A guard directed her to a room where she fell asleep instantly. After only an hour of sleeping a loud knocking on the door woke her up.  
  
Bulma groaned and got up to answer the door. She opened it to find Chi- Chi, 18, and Balthazar. "What do you want?!" Bulma snapped.  
  
The three of them were taken back by Bulma's sharp tongue. "We wanted to see you! You ARE my sister after all!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Half-sister!" Bulma sneered.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! We haven't seen nor heard from you in over a year and you treat us like crap!" 18 yelled.  
  
Bulma grew frustrated. "You know what, I don't have to explain myself to anyone, especially all of you! If you had been through even one-fourth of what I've been through, maybe you'd be the same way!"  
  
Bathazar stepped forward. "Bulma we're very sorry for approaching you in such a manner, but we're just worried about you. When I look into your eyes, I see, well, nothing. No emotion. It scares me. Have we lost you?" Balthazar asked sadly.  
  
Bulma glared. "Yes, you have lost me. I'm not the same anymore. Things have changed Balthazar and you need to learn to accept that. Life isn't a bundle of joy. Not for me. I've seen too much shit to live in peace and harmony like you three. Bulma Briefs is no more. This is me now, whether you're willing to accept it or not!" Bulma said slamming the door in their faces.  
  
Chi-Chi and 18 burst into tears hugging each other for support. Prince Vegeta passed sneering at their weakness. "What the hell is going on here?!" He yelled, breaking the three apart. "Your mates are looking for you." Prince Vegeta said. Just before he was about to walk away Chi-Chi stopped him.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, wait. Did you ever live with Frieza?" Vegeta slightly winced when Chi-Chi asked him that.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Did you ever, uh, change after that?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"That's none of your business! Why do you ask?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Uh, because our half sister Bulma, the one that arrived with Frieza, well she used to be so nice, and we were traveling here and one of Frieza's henchmen stopped us and wanted to take one of us with him, and Bulma volunteered to go instead of one of us. We just talked to her and she was so, cold and mean to us." Chi-Chi responded with fresh tears in her eyes.  
  
"Frieza takes your heart and brakes it. She probably forced herself to be emotionless and was probably forced to kill. She rejects you, her family, because you will bring back her emotion thus being killed by Frieza for being weak. He doesn't want a 'king-hearted' warrior, he wants a cold killer." Vegeta said, recalling his own experiences.  
  
"THAT'S JUST HORRIBLE!" Chi-Chi yelled, crying loudly.  
  
Bulma's door flew open. "What the hell is going on here?! Why are you still at my door?!" Bulma stood there with her hands on her hips, demanding an explanation.  
  
"Well Bulma, we're just trying to figure out why you're so cold like that." 18 said shyly.  
  
Bulma felt outraged. "How dare you, that's none of you business, so stay out of it! Just drop the subject and leave me alone!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Geeze! You and Vegeta! The way you two act! We never did anything to you Bulma! You sholdn't be yelling at us like this! Why don't you go yell at Frieza!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
Bulma shot a ki blast at Chi-Chi, wounding her arm. "Because I can't kill Frieza! Don't you think I want to?! You have no right to yell at me! You're weaker than I am and lowerclass for that matter!" Bulma snapped back.  
  
"How would you know?!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Just look at you! When someone fires at you, then of course you fire back! But of course you're too weak to even realize a challenge was shoved in your face and you lost!" Bulma sneered.  
  
"Well no shit I'm weak! I've always been weaker than you!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Once second best, always second best! At least you know your place!" Bulma said smirking. Vegeta also smirked. He was beginning to like her already. Bulma noticed and smirked at him as well.  
  
Then she turned around and closed the door to her bedroom, leaving behind her enraged family, and a smirking Vegeta, who had been intrigued by her stunning stamina and divine characteristics.  
  
She was a sure catch and had the body of a goddess. She was just thinking about him too. She loved his well-toned muscles and stunning smirk. She wanted to get to know him a little bit more, but she was too afraid of getting close to, or trusting anyone.  
  
She suddenly stopped herself from exploring any further. 'Frieza would not only kill me, but he would kill the prince as well, and that would bring down the race of my people.' She thought sadly.  
  
She realized how weak she appeared to be and dismissed all of her emotions. 'Stupid family getting in my way.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning....  
  
Bulma was unhappily awakened by Frieza's own personal guard who was demanding her presence immediately. She was then led to the shipping dock, having no idea why Frieza would want to see her there until she saw slaves loading a space ship with Frieza waiting.  
  
"Are we leaving Lord Frieza?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Frieza's face twisted into an evil smirk. "We are leaving. We as in Me, Zarbon, and Dodoria." Frieza said.  
  
Bulma looked on with a blank face, but inside she was completely shocked. Frieza started speaking again, "You're going to stay here for a long while as a sort of 'watch dog.' If anything unusual happens report it at once. That is all." Bulma bowed.  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza." She left still in shock. 'Crap, now I have to live here?! I'll get weak being here.' Bulma thought hating Frieza even more so, if that were solemnly possible.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma sat on her bed contemplating on whether she should be with her family again or stay in the shadows. Suddenly there was a loud banging on her door.  
  
"Damn it!" Bulma yelled, got up and swung the door open. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT DAMN IT?!" Bulma yelled angrily.  
  
"Uh, I, I w,wanted to inform you that dinner will be served in one hour." A slave stuttered in freight.  
  
"Whatever." Bulma said and slammed the door.  
  
Bulma dressed and headed to the huge dinning room. She spotted her sisters and immediately looked away when she noticed that they were starring at her. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face them.  
  
"What?" Bulma ordered.  
  
"I'm Chi-Chi's husband and I was wondering if I could talk to you." Goku answered.  
  
"No, you may not. They can't talk to me, and I can't talk to them, so I won't be talking about them either." Bulma answered. Goku shook his head as Vegeta watched from afar.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Please review and check out some of my other stories! Thanx! 


	3. More Family Issues

Leaving Myself Behind

Chapter 3

'How could Frieza ask me to report on my own people? Like I would tell him anything anyway! What a fool!' Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking.

Bulma quickly threw the door open to see a servant looking to be about 10, "What do you want?" She demanded in a bored tone.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but the king wishes to speak to you. Please follow me." The small boy said in a frightened little voice. Bulma rolled her eyes, and followed.

They didn't have to walk too far, because her room was next to all of the royalty, and their destination was of course the royal throne room, where the king makes all of his decisions and meetings.

The young boy stopped in front of a pair of double doors that was guarded by two soldiers. The young boy servant spoke quickly in saiyan, "Miss Bulma is here to speak with the king, his request."

The guards nodded and opened the doors. The boy told her to go inside, and she shoved him aside to get through the doors. The room was big, with a long table, in which the king was seated at the very end, with only one other person, his personal secretary, for lack of a better term, and many empty chairs.

"Welcome, I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I am King Vegeta." He held out his hand, and Bulma couldn't help but shake his. 'So this is my king.' Bulma thought.

"Lord Frieza (they both cringed) tells me that your half saiyan. Is that right?" The king asked, and Bulma simply nodded.

"Who were your parents?" He asked curiously.

"Bardock, third class, and a human named Bunny." Bulma responded.

"Oh, your Bardock's child? Are you aware of his other children?" Bulma nodded, wondering why he was making small talk.

"Do you not speak with them?" The king asked, and Bulma's face twisted into anger.

"No sire, I don't, why are you asking such questions about my personal life, did Bardock ask you to get information from me?" Bulma asked, not caring about the look of utter surprise on the king's face.

"No, no, I was just curious. Lord Frieza (the king cringed saying his name) tells me that you are to stay here to watch over us and make sure we're not up to anything-" The king was suddenly cut off.

"Listen, Frieza can kiss my ass. I'm not about to report anything on you, I hate him just as much as you. He thinks I'm his right hand man, but I'm out for revenge. When I become strong enough, I will kill him." Bulma said with her fists clenched at her sides.

The king stood, smirking proudly, "Then you really are a saiyan. I hope you will one day get your revenge, as will I." He shook her hand, and let her leave.

Bulma walked out of the throne room, feeling much better about the situation, and suddenly her feet stopped her from moving as she spotted her sister, Chi-Chi walking with a child in her arms. It's a boy. He looked just like the man Chi-Chi was walking with.

Chi-Chi stopped walking too, when she spotted Bulma, but Bulma simply walked past her not giving her a second thought.

"Chi-Chi I still think you should try talking to her again. Maybe she was just in shock from seeing all of you for the first time and-" he stopped talking, when he noticed the tears in Chi-Chi's eyes. She had been crying all night, because of her encounter with Bulma the previous day.

"Goku, I want you to try talking to her again. No matter what, we will resolve this; I want my big sister back, Goku." Chi-Chi said sniffling. The boy in her arms looked displeased with his mother's crying. "Oh its okay Gohon, mommy's just upset."

"I'll try and talk to her again, but no guarantees Chi." Goku said.

"Thanks Goku, you're the best." Chi-Chi said smiling.

Bulma decided to stop by the science department before she headed back to her room. She noticed how high tech they were, but some items weren't up to date. She started examining a piece of equipment that had been pulled apart it had a note that stated the exact problem of the item. Before she knew it, she was putting it together.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing-" The man speaking stopped dead in his tracks.

Bulma recognized that voice and knew his ki, she looked up to be greeted by Bardock.

"Bulma?" He spoke quietly and looked at what she had completed. "Still as smart as ever I see." He said softly. Bulma didn't say anything, and set down her wrench. "Bulma, I'd really like to talk to you, if that would be okay." Bulma sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Ask whatever you have to ask before I change my mind." Her tone was that of a bored tone, but her usual harshness had softened slightly.

"Well why have you been acting so cold towards us? We're your family, I thought you loved us." He asked looking at her. She cringed at the word "love."

"I have been trained to be void of any emotions such as love (cringe) and all of that other shit. Frieza (cringe) would kill me if I were to grow any sort of attachments of any kind. I am to kill or be killed, and to always stay by Frieza's side, as much as it pains me to do." Bulma explained in a hollow voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bulma. I really am, but you must realize that he isn't here. He's not watching you." Bardock looked on at Bulma; he could see there was an internal battle going on inside her head. She was looking down at her shaking hands. Never had he seen her like this. "Bulma are you alright."

"Yes I'm fine." She said quietly, but harshly.

"You're shaking-"He started to grab her hand to comfort her, but she pushed his hand away.

"I'm done here. I need to go." And with that she left, leaving him unable to stop her. He sat there in silence.

"Father are you alright?" Bardock looked up to see 18 standing there with a look of worry.

"I just spoke with Bulma. She, " He paused for a second, "She said that she would be killed if she had attachments."

"You mean like family." 18 said quietly. Bardock nodded. "What else did she say?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing really, but she was shaking, and I could tell she was struggling with her thoughts. I wanted to comfort her, and be the father I was to her, but she pushed me away. I tried telling her that Frieza isn't here, so how would he know, but somehow he probably would know, right? She wouldn't be the same at all." Bardock explained.

"She doesn't look the same. She doesn't have the same happiness, or glow about her. She's stronger, but she's like evil now. I feel horrible. I should have gone in her place-" 18 was cut off by Bardock.

"No, don't you dare say that! I should have gone, but he would have killed you girls too. She was strong and brave for doing what she did, and now look what it has cost her; probably a lifetime worth of pain. I taught her well. Now I want to find out what the hell went on while she was with Frieza. Luckily she was the strongest out of all of us, and she survived. I always thought about her. I know we all did. She's still my oldest daughter, no matter what happened to her, or how she treats us." Bardock said, his hands gripping the counter, causing it dent in the shape of his hands.

18 remained silent, watching her father's face twist in anger and guilt, as she left the room to tell Chi-Chi about what happened.

Bulma, who had listened to the entire conversation, felt 18's ki moving towards the door, so she quickly walked away to her room.

She slammed her door quickly and put a her hand to her chest. It was burning like never before. She felt so much pain it consumed her into crying. She hasn't cried since the time Frieza was beating her and told her that if she cried he would only punish her more, so she had stopped crying, and never cried again.

The pain she felt was too much. She collapsed onto the ground. Her father's words still playing over and over in her mind, she had treated them so badly, and yet they still cared for her, even when she tried so hard to push them out, they were always plaguing her mind. Even when she was with Frieza, she constantly worried about them, wondering how their lives were, or if they even made it to planet Vegetsie. After all that she said to them, they still loved her and it hurt her more than any flesh wound could. She couldn't be with them. She would be killed, and so would they.

She wiped her tears, and stood up, ignoring the pain that made her cringe, she walked to the training facilities to take her mind off of things and to feel a different pain, so something else could distract her.

Bulma was nearing the thousands on her sit ups and grew bored of it. She needed a challenge. She had fought some of the other saiyans, but they all got their asses kicked, and were all pissed off because they got beat by a woman who's only half saiyan.

Little did she know someone had been watching her the whole time. That person tapped her on the shoulder, "I want a challenge, so let's spar!"

TBC………………


End file.
